How I met your father
by Giibsaholic16
Summary: Wir begleiten Maddie auf der Suche nach ihrem Vater und begegnen auch Gibbs und seinem Team.


**How I met your father**

_Die Frage_

OH MEIN GOTT!!! Meine Tochter hat mir gerade beim Frühstück einfach so die Frage gestellt, vor der ich mich schon seit geschlagenen 17 Jahren ihres Lebens fürchte. „Sag mal Mom, was ist eigentlich mit meinem Vater?" Einfach so. Wir saßen beim Frühstück, ich ahne nichts böses, löffel wie jeden Morgen mein Müsli und sie knabbert an ihrem Toast und dann kommt DIE Frage. Ja klar, ich weiß schon, dass es irgendwann kommt und ich jetzt genug Zeit hatte mich darauf vorzubereiten, aber irgendwie hab ich immer noch nicht die ideale Antwort gefunden. Und wieso fragt sie ausgerechnet heute? Wieso heute? Naja, wahrscheinlich hat sie inzwischen zu viel Ferien gehabt und hat Zeit sich über IHN den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Ich hab ja eigentlich gar kein Problem damit, dass sie wissen will wer ihr Vater ist und sie hat ja auch ein Recht es zu wissen, wer es ist, aber dazu müsste ich es doch erst mal selber wissen. Ja, ja klar, ich weiß schon wie sich das anhört, aber nein ich war damals, nicht so wie es sich jetzt anhört. Es gab da nur eine Zeit in meinem Leben, naja wie soll ich es ausdrücken, die etwas chaotisch war. Kurz nachdem ich mein Studium abgeschlossen hatte, da war da halt diese Zeit. Und in dieser Zeit waren diese Männer…

„Ähm Mom ist alles ok?" Ach ja richtig, meine inzwischen 17-jährige Tochter Madison saß mir ja immer noch gegenüber und wartete immer noch darauf, dass ihre total verrückte Mutter endlich antwortete. „Ja klar alles ok, Schatz. Aber wieso kommst du gerade jetzt darauf?" „Naja weißt du ich hab gestern die alten Fotos durch gesehen und da waren immer nur wir beide und manchmal Ethan drauf und da hab ich darüber nachgedacht. Es ist ja nicht so, dass es nicht schön ist, so wie es ist, aber ich wüsste schon halt gerne wer mein Vater ist." „Hey Süße schon ok. Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen. Es ist dein gutes Recht mich das zu fragen. Aber leider ist das Ganze nicht so einfach." So, Kate raus damit. Du bist vielleicht immer noch nicht soweit, aber sie ist es. „Ich hatte zwar 17 Jahre Zeit mich darauf vorzubereiten und mir zu überlegen wie ich es dir sage, aber irgendwie hab ich immer noch nicht die richtigen Worte gefunden." „Mom keine Sorge, sag einfach was du sagen willst." Ich musste lächeln, meine Tochter benahm sich manchmal wie 30 und nicht wie 17. „Ok ich werd es dir sagen, aber können wir vielleicht bis heute Nachmittag warten? Ich muss gleich noch mal kurz ins Museum, bevor ich endlich Urlaub hab und ich würd dieses Gespräch ungern zwischen Tür und Angel führen." „Na klar, weißt du schon wann du wieder da bist?" „Mal sehen…"

Schnell ging ich wie immer bei dieser Frage im Kopf meinen Tagesplan durch. „Ich denk mal ich bin so gegen halb zwei fertig. Wenn du Lust hast kannst du heut Vormittag einkaufen dann haben wir heute Nachmittag Zeit um zu reden und dann holen wir uns heut' Abend was vom Chinesen unten." Während ich redete war ich schon aufgestanden und hatte mein Geschirr in den Spüler gestellt. Unsere übliche Morgenroutine. „Klar kein Problem. Ich ging schon auf die Tür zu während wir redeten. „Der Einkaufszettel hängt…" „…am Kühlschrank." „Geld ist …" „… in der pinken Brotdose! Ich weiß Mom!" Wir beide lachten. Dieses Gespräch führten wir seit Jahren in allen Schulferien. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass ich mich sputen musste. In meinem Schlafzimmer schnappte ich mir einen Hosenanzug und ein rotes T-Shirt und zog mich schnell um. Nach meinen obligatorischen 20 Minuten im Badezimmer, musste ich mich mal wieder beeilen. Ungefähr jeden Morgen hatte ich dieses Problem, da mein Drang länger im Bett liegen zu bleiben, mein rationales Denken, wie pünktlich zu sein außer Kraft setzte. Auf dem Weg durch unseren Loft, schmiss ich Terminplaner, Handy, Kosmetiktasche, Geldbörse und alles was Frau sonst noch braucht in meine Cartierhandtasche, die Ethan mir zu meinem letzten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Ich rief Maddie ein schnelles „Viel Spaß heute!" zu, bevor ich mir meinen Mantel von der Garderobe schnappte und nach unten raste, wo wie immer das geschäftige Treiben der großen Stadt herrschte. Ich winkte nach dem nächsten Taxi, das in mein Blickfeld kam, und ließ mich auf den Rücksitz fallen. Ich nannte ihm den Namen und die Adresse des Museum of Art und atmete tief durch. Während ich meinen Terminkalender, der ungefähr so dick war wie ein Harry Potter Roman, aus der Tasche zog, ließ ich unser Gespräch noch einmal Revue passieren und überlegte erneut, wie ich es ihr nachher erklären sollte. Es war einfach viel zu kompliziert und nicht das wir uns falsch verstehen. Es war kompliziert für mich, nicht für Maddie. Ich musste mich mit meiner katastrophalen Vergangenheit auseinander setzten. Auch damals war ich schon gewesen wie heute. Beruflich die Kompetenz und Ordnung in Person und privat eine einzige Katastrophe. Bevor ich jetzt damit weiter mache mir den Kopf zu zerbrechen, was ich ihr erzählen soll, erst mal den Tag im Museum überleben. Mein Job als Kuratorin im ‚Met'(Museum of Art), war eigentlich ein Traum, nur halt Stress pur. Bevor ich meinen Traumjob am Met bekommen hatte, war ich wenig beruflichen Stress gewohnt gewesen. Als Professorin für Kunstgeschichte, führt man solange ein ruhiges Leben, bis es ein Jobangebot vom Met gibt. Dann erst wird's stressig, vor allem dann, wenn man auch noch eine 10-jährige Tochter hat. Aber wozu hat Frau den besten Freund, den man sich vorstellen kann. Ethan. Er ist die Vollkommenheit in Person. Erfolgreicher Moderedakteur bei der InStyle und schwul wie Elton John. Er hatte sich sofort bereit erklärt, mir unter die Arme zu greifen. Er war genial. Ich hatte das Jobangebot noch keine 24 Stunden, als er schon genau geplant hatte, wie alles laufen sollte. Wir würden für eine Weile bei ihm in seinem Haus an der Upper East Side wohnen, damit ich es nicht soweit zur Arbeit hatte und er sich besser um Maddie kümmern konnte. Schnell hatte er einen Nachmieter für unsere Wohnung in China Town gefunden und wir standen mit all unseren Kisten und Kästen in seinem Flur. Innerhalb von Wochen fing ich meinen neuen Job an und Ethan arbeitete nachmittags immer mehr von zu Hause aus, damit er sich um Maddie kümmern konnte. Er wusste alles. Er kannte die ganze Geschichte zu Maddies Vater. Ich hatte sie ihm irgendwann in einer Nacht erzählt in der wir an Maddies Bett gesessen hatten, während sie krank war. Er hatte keine Fragen gestellt, er hatte mich einfach nur erzählen lassen, ich habe ihm genau die Geschichte erzählt, die ich jetzt auch Maddie erzählen muss. Inzwischen, nachdem ich 7 Jahre im Met arbeitete und mit viel Zeit, Mühe und Stress Karriere gemacht hatte, wohnen wir wieder in einer eigenen Wohnung. Unserer Traumwohnung. Ein großzügiger Loft im Herzen von Manhattan. Eigentlich, war es nicht unbedingt so, dass wir bei Ethan ausziehen wollten, wir hatten uns über die Jahre gut arrangiert. Ich bezahlte ihm Miete, wir hatten alle unser eigenes Zimmer und sowohl ich als auch Ethan durften nur Männer mitbringen, die wir vorher den anderen beiden vorgestellt hatten. Eigentlich war es eine gute WG, bis Ethan einen weiteren Schritt die Karriereleiter erklomm. Er bekam die Leitung des Moderesorts an der Westküste übertragen und musste nach Los Angeles. Wir suchten uns unseren Loft und wussten die ganze Zeit, weshalb, aber als dann der Tag des Abschieds da war, war es doch anders. Jetzt lebte Ethan seit 8 Monaten nicht mehr in New York und ich trauere immer noch jeden Tag darum, obwohl wir meistens 3-mal täglich telefonieren. Oh, ich glaub ich sollte aufhören in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, wir sind da und ich hab immer noch nicht in meinen Terminkalender geguckt. Ich steckte dem Fahrer sein Geld zu und stiege aus. Während ich auf den Mitarbeitereingang zu eilte, steckte ich mir meinen Ausweis an und ziehe stopfte meinen Terminkalender zurück in die Handtasche. Kaum, dass ich durch die Tür bin, werde ich schon meiner Assistentin Gracy empfangen. Wie immer hält sie meinen Kaffeebecher bereit und unterrichtet mich, während wir im Laufschritt auf dem Weg zu meinem Büro sind darüber, was ich noch alles zu tun habe, bevor ich wieder nach Hause kann. Komischerweise, wird ihre Liste im Verlauf des Tages niemals kürzer sondern eher im Gegenteil immer länger, obwohl ich mir immer redlich Mühe gebe alles zu schaffen.

Puh, ich hab jetzt 5 Stunden Arbeit hinter mir, und fühle mich wie nach einem Marathonlauf und das obwohl ich eigentlich nur im Met war, um meine Aufgaben in den vier Wochen die ich nicht da bin, auf andere Mitarbeiter zu verteilen, damit ich mein Büro auch noch wieder finden, wenn ich wieder komm und es nicht unter Papierbergen vergraben ist. Jetzt sitz ich oh Wunder mal wieder im Taxi und bin, schon wieder zu spät auf dem Weg nach Hause. Mein Handy am Ohr, warte ich, dass Maddie endlich abnimmt, damit ich ihr Bescheid sagen kann. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nimmt sie endlich ab. Aus dem Telefon brüllt mir viel zu laute Pop-Musik entgegen. Ich höre, wie Maddie zum Radio läuft und es leiser stellt. „Hallo?" „Hey Maddie, ich bin's! Ich bin mal wieder zu spät. Tut mir leid ich bin in vielleicht zwanzig Minuten da." „Kein Problem Mom, bin auch grad erst vom einkaufen wieder gekommen." „Gut dann sehen wir uns gleich!" Wir legen beide auf und ich sehe bildlich vor mir, wie sie das Radio wieder lauter dreht und beim Einkäufe verstauen durch die Küche tanzt. Für einen Augenblick schließ ich die Augen. Mein tägliches Ritual, um den Bürostress abzulegen, bevor ich nach Hause komm. Heute, wo ich vier Wochen Urlaub vor mir sehen kann, geht es viel schneller, auch wenn ich weiß, dass das was gleich auf mich wartet auch nicht unbedingt angenehm wird.

Als ich die Wohnungstür aufschließe, dröhnt mir erneut die Popmusik entgegen und Maddie hüpft mir entgegen. Sie umarmt mich und wirft meine Handtasche in Richtung Garderobe. Schnell lass ich meinen Mantel hinterher fliegen und tanz' mit ihr durchs Wohnzimmer, ein kleines ‚Urlaubsanfangsritual'. Als das Lied zu Ende ist, lassen wir uns lachend aufs Sofa fallen. Nachdem wir eine Weile einfach dagelegen haben, geh ich mich umziehen, bevor mir DAS Gespräch bevorsteht.

Zurück im Wohnzimmer wartet Maddie auf mich. Sie hat Tee und Sandwiches gemacht. Ich lass mich wieder neben sie aufs Sofa fallen und sehe sie an. Sie hat kaum Ähnlichkeit mit mir. Nur ihre Augen hat sie von mir. Grün mit Grauenschattierungen. Der Rest, ich würde ja gerne sagen, den hat sie von ihrem Vater, aber ja nicht mal ich weiß wer ihr Vater ist. „Ok Süße. Egal was ich dir jetzt erzähle, bitte versprich mir, dass du mir nicht den Kopf abreißen wirst, ausflippst oder schreiend weg rennst." „Geht klar." Sie wirft mir ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu. „Ich fang wohl am besten am Anfang an. Ich war 24 und gerade mit dem letzten Semester an der Uni fertig. Um mich über Wasser zu halten, hab ich in einem Coffeeshop gejobbt. Ich hatte wie immer mein Privatleben nicht im Griff gehabt." Maddie grinst. Sie weiß, wovon ich rede, sie hat schon selbst einige Dramen in meinem Leben mitgemacht. „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, deine alte Mutter sah damals gar nicht so schlecht aus und war durch aus begehrt bei den Männern. Ich gebe es nicht gern zu, aber ich hatte vier One-Night-Stands und du damit vier mögliche Väter."

_Kandidat Nummer 1_

„Wow Mom!" Meine Tochter sieht mich an und kann sich ein Grinsen kaum verkneifen. „Hätt' ich dir ja gar nicht zu getraut. Dann leg mal los mit Kandidat Nummer 1!" Wow, mit der Reaktion hätte selbst ich nicht gerechnet. „Oh …. okay, also. Der erste war Gregory. Er ist so ca. zehn Jahre älter als ich. Er kam damals regelmäßig kaufte immer wieder denselben Kaffee und nörgelte immer wieder über dieselben Dinge. Eigentlich fand ich ihn unausstehlich, aber irgendwann als ich ihn bediente und keiner der anderen, lächelte er und ich war hingerissen, er sah gut aus und nicht mehr so griesgrämig aus wie sonst. Am nächsten Tag steckte er mir seine Nummer zu. Am Abend trafen wir uns und er konnte sogar ganz nett sein. Er war Arzt am Mount Sinai Hospital. Er war charmant, ich irgendwann betrunken und wir landeten im Bett. Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich mit einem dicken Kopf auf und er war weg. Das war die Geschichte von Kandidat Nummer 1." Ich legte eine kurze Pause ein, um ihr Zeit zu lassen sich Fragen zu überlegen. „Hast du jemals wieder was von Gregory gehört?" „Nicht direkt gehört. Warte kurz, ich bin gleich wieder da." Ich flitzte schnell in mein Schlafzimmer und holte die Kiste, die ich jahrelang immer vor Maddie versteckt hatte. „Was hast du da Mom?" „Das ist die Vater-Kiste." „Was?" Meine Tochter kugelte sich vor Lachen auf dem Sofa, so viel zur seriösen Mutter. „Die Vater-Kiste. Hier ist alles drin, was ich von deinen Vätern weiß." Nach kurzem stöbern fand ich was ich suchte. Ich zog zuerst ein Foto heraus und reichte es Maddie. „Das ist Gregory House. Vor knapp 18 Jahren…und das da bin ich." „Mein Gott wie hast du denn ausgesehen?" „Mein Gott Kind, das war Anfang der Neunziger!" Nachdem wir eine Weile über mich gelacht hatten, zog ich das nächste Papier aus meiner Zauberkiste. Ein Zeitungsartikel über den berühmten, unfreundlichen Dr. House. „Hast du ihm erzählt, dass du ein Kind bekommen hast?" „Nein, ich hab nie wieder mit einem von ihnen gesprochen." Ein trauriges Lächeln schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich es nicht gemacht habe, vielleicht könnte ich dir dann jetzt sagen wer dein Vater ist."

_Kandidat Nummer 2_

„Mach dir darum jetzt mal keine Sorgen. Lieber weiter mit Kandidat Nummer 2!" Ich quäle mich hier und meiner Tochter scheint das Ganze doch tatsächlich Spaß zu machen! „Los Mom!" „Vorschlag zur gütlichen Einigung. Wir bestellen Essen und dann erzähl ich von Kandidat Nummer 2." „Deal!" Maddie rennt zum Telefon und hat schon gewählt. Sie ist dran mit Essen bestellen und hat die Qual der Wahl. Während sie Mr. Sung klar macht was sie haben will, stöbere ich schon mal nach Material für Nummer 2. „Ok, Schonzeit vorbei. Das Essen kommt in 'ner halben Stunde. Erzähl weiter!" „Geb es ehrlich zu. Dir macht das Spaß!" „Hmmm… ganz ehrlich…ja!" „Ok, weiter im Text! Kandidat Nummer 2 ist hochgradig kaffeesüchtig." „Oh dann muss ich mit ihm verwandt sein!" „Halt Stopp, die Kaffeesucht beanspruche ich als Erbanlage." „Na meinetwegen." „Er kam jeden Tag, jeden Tag bekam er einen Becher von meinem extrastarken Kaffee. Seine Augen waren blau. Nein, sie waren zu blau. Wenn er mich richtig angesehen hat, musste ich aufpassen, dass ich nicht einfach umfalle. Bei ihm war irgendwas passiert. Ich wusste zuerst nicht was damals bei ihm los war. Wir haben uns irgendwann abends in einer Bar getroffen und die Nacht zusammen verbracht. Er war gerade als Special Agent bei einer Bundesbehörde angefangen. Wir frühstückten zusammen und dann verschwand er wieder. Das Traurige in seinen Augen war die ganze Zeit da. Er kam nie wieder in den Coffeeshop, ich habe aber nachgeforscht. Er heißt Leroy Jethro Gibbs und ist NCIS Special Agent. Er hatte damals gerade seine Frau und seine Tochter verloren. Sie sind bei einem Autounfall gestorben." Ich nehme die Zeitungsausschnitte aus meiner Kiste und lese sie Maddie vor. Immer wieder gehen mir seine Augen damals durch den Kopf. Ich werde den traurigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen nie vergessen.

_Kandidat Nummer 3_

„Ok, damit hast du erst mal Pause." Ich muss mal ganz tief durch atmen. Zum Glück gibt mir Paolo, der das chinesische Essen bringt, Gelegenheit dazu. Ich höre wie Maddie an der Tür mit ihm lacht. Paolo bringt uns so oft Essen, dass man ihn schon fast als Familienmitglied bezeichnen kann. Er bringt uns in regelmäßigen Abständen unsere lebenswichtige Nahrung, da meine Abneigung zu kochen leider auf meine Tochter übergegangen ist. Deshalb sind wir grundsätzlich auf eines der tausenden Restaurants in dieser Stadt angewiesen, um nicht zu verhungern. „Paolo hat uns wie immer gerettet. Pack schon mal aus. Ich hol Teller und was zu trinken." Meine perfekte Tochter denkt wie immer an alles! Woher habe ich bloß dieses Kind bekommen. „Mom während dem Essen erzählst du aber weiter. Ich bin gespannt wer Kandidat Nummer 3 ist!" Gibt sie eigentlich gar nicht auf? Na gut mir wird ja wohl nichts übrig bleiben, als weiter zu erzählen. „Ok, Kandidat Nummer 3 habe ich kennen gelernt, als ich nach einer zu wilden Party Nacht im Krankenhaus gelandet bin. Er war Assistenzarzt und nur ein oder zwei Jahre älter als ich. Sein Name war Derek und er ist für die Narbe an meinem Arm verantwortlich, oder eher gesagt dafür, dass man sie kaum sehen kann." Ich kann das schmunzeln kaum unterdrücken, als ich an ihn denken muss. „Der muss ja ein echter Fang gewesen sein. Wieso bist du nicht bei ihm geblieben?" „Er war verheiratet." „Du hast mit einem verheirateten Arzt geschlafen?" „Ja habe ich, aber zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich sagen, dass er mich an gegraben und im Bereitschaftsraum verführt hat." „Naja du hättest ja nein sagen können!" „Naja, ja hätte ich, aber würdest du zu diesem Mann nein sagen?" Ich halte ihr den Artikel hin, den ich erst vor wenigen Wochen aus irgendeinem Magazin gerissen habe. „Stimmt, dem könnte ich auch nicht wieder stehen." Wir grinsen uns an und machen uns nun endlich über unser Essen her. Manchmal merkt man halt doch, dass wir Mutter und Tochter sind, denke ich mir im Stillen.

_Kandidat Nummer 4_

Später liegen wir zusammen im auf dem Sofa und ich warte schon eine ganze Weile darauf, dass Maddie weiterfragt. „Was ist mit Nummer 4?" „Detektive Mac Taylor. Er lebt und arbeitet hier in New York beim CSI. Wir sind ineinander gelaufen, als ich aus dem Krankenhaus kam. Als ich von Derek kam. Er hat mich auf einen Kaffee eingeladen, wir unterhielten uns den ganzen Abend lang und landeten schließlich in seiner Wohnung. Es war eine der wunderbarsten Nächte meines Lebens." „Was ist aus ihm geworden? Wieso war er nicht Mister Perfekt?" „Wir waren zu unterschiedlich. Ich habe ihn neulich mal wieder getroffen. Zufällig. Er hat geheiratet. Seine Frau ist im World Trade Center gestorben. Er wirkte trotzdem inzwischen zu Frieden, auch wenn man ihm ansehen konnte, dass es ihn noch quält. Wir wollten noch mal zusammen essen gehen, aber irgendwie ist es bis jetzt noch nicht dazu gekommen." „Würdest du ihn gerne _wieder sehen_?" Na klar, sie betont das _wieder sehen_ auf die besondere Weise, dass ich genau weiß, was sie wissen will. „Nein, nicht wirklich, es hat damals nicht gepasst und wird es auch heute nicht." Nachdenklich lehne ich mich zurück, während Maddie die Kiste mit Fotos durchstöbert. Sie sieht sich die Zeitungsartikel die ich über „ihre Väter" gefunden habe, an. „Würdest du gerne wissen, wer von ihnen es ist?" „Ich weiß nicht, jetzt weiß ich schon mehr als vorher, aber immer noch wüsste ich gerne mehr." Ich erhebe mich und fasse einen Entschluss. Ich geh zur Garderobe und suche Macs Nummer heraus. Zurück im Wohnzimmer gebe ich sie ihr. „Hier hast du Macs Nummer. Ich wünschte ich könnte dir mehr sagen, aber vielleicht hilft dir das hier." Ich deute auf die Kiste. „Wenn du weißt was du machen willst und ich dir irgendwie helfen kann, dann sag es mir bitte. Ich unterstütze dich, egal was du tun willst." Ich umarme sie und mache mich auf den Weg in mein Schlafzimmer. Auf halben Weg bleibe ich noch einmal stehen. „Maddie, bist du mir böse, dafür, dass ich damals so eine dumme Kuh war und wir jetzt deswegen hier sitzen?" Ich spüre, wie meine Stimme langsam bricht, gebe mir aber Mühe die dummen Tränen zurück zu halten. „Hey Mom!" Sie springt auf, kommt auf mich zu und schließt mich in die Arme. „Mom so würde ich nie von dir denken und das weißt du auch. Ich hab dich lieb und daran wird auch meine blöde Frage nichts ändern. Das ich wissen will wer mein Vater ist hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Es fühlt sich einfach an als ob da etwas fehlt in meinem Leben, was eigentlich da sein sollte. Ich hab dich lieb Mom und ich bin dir dankbar, dass du mir jetzt alles erzählt hast und mir die Möglichkeit gibt's meinen Vater zu finden." „Ach meine Kleine!" Ich drücke sie fest in meine Arme und hauche ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.


End file.
